Worldwide
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: Fabian leaves for a family Reunion for 1 year. Can Nina make or will she lose it without Fabian.


**Worldwide**

Fabian was leaving, leaving because he was going to a family reunion for 1 year and couldn't bring Nina. So Nina, Trudy, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Patricia, Mick and Mara went to the airport to say their last goodbyes to him. Nina was trying not to cry but it was hard for her. Fabian got hugs from everyone but Nina, he extended his arms and she fell into them and cried saying

Nina: Please don't leave. I don't want you to go. I need you.

Fabian: I know. I don't want to leave you but I have to. I'll miss you the most of all.

Nina: Me too.

Then before they kissed they heard the intercom say flight 140 to Liverpool is boarding in 2 minutes.

Fabian: I don't want to leave but,

Nina: But you have to. Will you video chat me when you get on the plane?

Fabian: Yes and will you smile like you do every day like I'm in Anubis house and eat and do regular things while I'm away?

Nina: I'll try.

Intercom: Flight 140 is boarding in 1 minute.

Nina: We better go walk you to the gate.

Fabian: Okay.

Fabian and his friends and girlfriend walked him to the gate. As he got his final hugs, a song played in Nina's head. It was a song sung by the band Big Time Rush. It was called World Wide. As Fabian walked through the gate he looked back at a tear stained face of Nina. He waved and she waved back. When the door closed she went to the window and watched Fabian get on the plane she watched as the plane took off and she whispered "Cause you have my heart". When the plane went out of sight Nina turned away from the windows to her friends they smiled and she smiled back. Then she walked to them and they did a group hug and came out of it and walked back to the car and got in. Nina wanted avoid everyone's eyes so she looked out the car window when her eyes were getting watery and she cried right there in front of everyone. Amber wrapped her arms around Nina as a sign of comfort then she handed Nina a tissue to wipe her eyes.

Nina: Thanks Ambs. You guys are great friends.

Then she ended up crying while talking

Nina: I love you guys so much.

Patricia: Nina we are going to help you while Fabian is away. No matter what you're our friend and we want you to be happy.

Nina: Thanks Patricia. I will need all the time I need and help. Thanks so much.

Patricia: No problem and if you need to talk, come to me or the rest of the girls.

Nina: Thanks.

Then Nina got out and went in the house and ran in the bathroom and locked it. Then she sat down on the floor near the door and called Fabian. He answered and she smiled at the sound of his voice.

_Fabian over the phone: Hello. This is Fabian._

_Nina: Hey Fabes._

_Fabian over the phone: Nina! I was going to video chat you._

_Nina: I'll video chat with you after lights out and bring sibuna._

_Fabian over the phone: Sounds good but right now I wanna to hear just your voice._

_Nina: Me too. How's the ride?_

_Fabian over the phone: Boring. I miss you._

_Nina: I miss you. _

_Fabian over the phone: I made a song for you. Wanna hear it?_

_Nina: Sure._

_Fabian over the phone: Okay here goes. __Watcha scared_

_After holdin' back again_

_Look in the mirror_

_I can't make it clearer_

_The world at your feet_

_Close your eyes count to 10_

_Take a breath and jump in_

_It's better at the deep end_

_And it don't matter if you_

_Sink or swim_

_Just do your thing_

_If your waiting for the_

_Right time right place_

_You'll wait forever_

_Lets fly_

_Lets rock the waves together_

_You can do anything you wanna do_

_Can't you see that it's the_

_Right time right place_

_It's now or never_

_Shoot for the stars well live for ever_

_Don't let it slip through your hands_

_Coz baby it's the right time now_

_The winds in your hair_

_Feel the sun on your face_

_Put your foot to the floor_

_Baby kick it up some more_

_Take a chance roll the dice_

_Play it safe_

_Surface grace_

_The leaves in your face_

_Lets go a little crazy_

_And it don't matter if_

_[. From: . .]_

_You lose or win_

_Just do your thing_

_If your waiting for the_

_Find More lyrics at .com_

_Right time right place_

_You'll wait forever_

_Lets fly_

_Lets rock the waves together_

_You can do anything you wanna do_

_Can't you see that it's the_

_Right time right place_

_It's now or never_

_Shoot for the stars_

_Well live for ever_

_Don't let it slip through youhands_

_Coz baby it's the right time now_

_And it don't matter if you_

_Sink or swim_

_Just do your thing_

_If your waiting for the_

_Right time right place_

_You'll wait forever_

_Lets fly_

_Lets rock the waves together_

_You can do anything you wanna do_

_Can't you see that it's the_

_Right time right place_

_It's now or never_

_Shoot for the stars_

_Well live for ever_

_Don't let it slip through your hands_

_Coz baby it's the right time now_

_Nina: Wow, that's beautiful Fabian. I love you _

_Fabian over the phone: I love you too Nina. I have to go. I'll see you in 10 minutes._

_Nina: Bye._

_Fabian over the phone: Bye._

The phone clicked and Nina shut her phone and came out the bathroom. She went to go eat dinner. After Dinner she told everyone to meet her in her and Amber's room to be able to talk to Fabian. They said they would come. Then it was lights out Nina woke Amber up and turned her laptop on then everyone else came in her room so they can see Fabian. 2 minutes went by and then Fabian came on. He wasn't look at his laptop but a piece of paper and he was drawing on it.

Nina over laptop: Fabian.

Fabian looked up and smiled when he saw Nina and the others.

Fabian over laptop: Hey Guys.

Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Jerome and Patricia over laptop: Hey Fabian. How is the ride?

Fabian over laptop: Great. Listen, I really miss you guys but guess what? I'm halfway to Liverpool and I will be giving you update on how it is and be sure to check your phones because I will be putting some videos up.

Jerome: Cool. Anyway, listen we will try to keep single for you while your away.

Fabian over the laptop: Thanks Jerome. You'd do that for me. You are so great.

Jerome: Hey, watch it Rutter. I can come up there and get you. Now this isn't on my behalf but on the girls.

Fabian yawned and he looked tired.

Nina over laptop: Fabes, you look tired.

Fabian over the laptop: I am because I've been drawing.

Nina over the laptop: What are you drawing?

Fabian over the laptop: I'm not telling you. You will see when you get it for your birthday.

Nina over the laptop: You are not being fair (Pouting at Fabian)

Fabian over the laptop: Yeah well you are breaking a promise by not smiling during a video chat with me (**He said this with a smile and laugh**)

Nina over the laptop: I better get some rest. Goodnight Fabian.

Fabian over the laptop: Goodnight Nina. Goodnight guys.

Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Jerome and Patricia over laptop: Goodnight Fabian.

Then he signed off and Alfie, Mara, Mick, Jerome and Patricia went to their rooms and fell asleep. Then Amber fell asleep and then Nina fell asleep.

The end of chapter 1.

Chapter coming soon to a computer near you


End file.
